In Reality
by nellchan0013
Summary: A series of drabbles for Lucy and Loke; because you know, in reality, a Stellar Mage and her Stellar Spirit can't have a relationship. It's in the rules or something...but rules were meant to be broken. So were hearts, but those are different stories.


Thought I'd give a shot at this type of thing; not my normal style of writing, but it was fun. Be warned though, most of these are really angsty. Oh, I hardly mention Lucy and Leo (I'm calling him that so suck it up) by name; it's mostly him and her ^^

So, um, here were the rules:

1. Choose a fandom, pariring, blah, blah. blah  
2. Put your iPod (or anything with music) on shuffle and write for the pairing/fandom for the duration of the song. When the song is over, so it the short snippet.  
3. Do this for 5 or 10 or however many songs your heart desires.  
I think that's how it goes. Obviously, mine's are for Lucy and Leo, but again, I don't think any of them end happily. XD

* * *

1. Impossible: Anberlin

She thought that everything was supposed to be perfect. Their relationship couldn't have been better; a match made in heaven. Or in the stars. The latter seemed fitting, as he was part of them in a sense. But just as quickly as it had come together, it'd fallen apart. Like he was a shooting star that she'd never see again. She'd given everything he wanted and he'd given her what she wanted. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough for either of them. Already, they'd been pushing the rules too far; these types of relationships simply shouldn't have existed. They gave and they took whatever they needed, always forgetting the fragile line between master and spirit. But what good would the line do against their love, he'd said? Nothing could stop that- true love always won out in the end. But not in this case. Not ever in their case. She was a Stellar Mageand he was her stellar spirit. A dog under a contract, in essence. A tamed lion; and it wasn't easy to do anything more. Impossible, really. Impossible.

2. Rain: SID

It was pouring relentlessly outside and he knew, he knew he should've been inside, where it was warm, where he wouldn't be soaked to the bone. But he couldn't find it in himself to go. He had to stay by her side, where she was lying right now, eyes closed, soaked as he was, but there was a significant difference: he had breath, she didn't. Curse her, he wanted so much to curse her. "You'll be fine on your own, right?" She'd said to him with a last smile. Gods, she was always smiling at him; it was one of the things he loved so much about her. And now, that last, bloodied smile she wore would always haunt him. Again, he'd been the cause of a mage death, but the King had told him this wasn't his fault. And it was true; he'd poured everything he had into protecting her. But it just wasn't enough. She was gone. Forever. And he was still there. Was this rain mocking him? Gods, it felt like it was only raining on him, to mingle in with the tears that were streaming down his face. His beloved Lucy, gone. Gone. HE couldn't stand the thought. Why? WHY? She was the one who didn't care about his past, who'd looked past that to see him as he was now. But the world was cruel. And now, she wasn't there by his side. Now, the rain only poured on him. She was gone. It would never stop. Even if this rain stopped, it would never stop pouring inside him. He would stay with her until someone found them. It would be pointless to let her become anymore soaked. He grabbed the umbrella that was near him, drawing her body near to his. He'd stay with her under the umbrella until it was time for him to leave again.

3. Franklin: Paramore

It was like taking a step into the past; like he was back in Blue Pegasus and he was recovering news of Karen's death. But at the same time, it wasn't like that. She was different; she was the Stellar Mage that Karen never could have been. Well, not anymore thanks to him. Still, she reminded him of a different time, of some better time. And now he was under contract with her. Well, that was an odd twist of fate, really. Everything had changed for him, yet everything had stayed the same. It was the truth. Maybe it was true; the more things change, the more things stay the same. And he didn't mind that, honestly, especially if he was with her. She changed everything for him and maybe he could do the same. After all, he couldn't go back and change the past; he would've done so a long time ago. But he most certainly could forge his own path for the future, and he would, with her in mind. She gave him a second chance that he thought he didn't deserve.

4. Ketsui o asa ni- Aqua Timez (in the morning of decision)

Maybe he was being childish; he always thought that the worst had happened to him. He always blamed himself for it. Locked up the pain inside himself. He blew it off. All the time. It didn't matter that his heart hurt just thinking about it, as long as he could deal with the pain himself; as long as he didn't involve others with him. But then she'd told him that it okay. That she didn't mind not seeing his cool side that he'd been dubbed with. It seemed that she could see through him easily, even more so since he'd poured his life story (or three years prior) to her. And she was his Stellar Mage, when he thought about it; she'd have more insight on him then most. Before her, he'd always doubted if he'd be able to smile for real; that he could only carry shadows of his past with him. But then that night occurred, the one that put him under contract with her. No, she didn't really see it as that; she believed that they were friends, and he supposed they were. But because of her, well, it was much easier to smile normally (not to mention flirt with her, and she didn't necessarily whisk him back to the spirit plane every time he did, maybe that meant something. The way he lived now, the past behind him, it all defined who he was. The Mage he was with, all of it was part of him. And he'd live every moment it proudly with her. He wasn't going to back away anymore. He knew who he was and he wasn't going to hesitate. He'd let the whole world know who he was; he'd roar if he had to. After all, he was a lion…with one great Mage behind him.

5. Soul Edge Boy- AAA

She knew he didn't know his way; how could anyone be right after thinking they caused the death of their master? Though she didn't know how heavy the burden was, she could only imagine. And she could only imagine the turmoil that had been raging within him. The desire to atone for the sin he committed, the thought that he had to leave both planes to be able to make up for her death. Now here he was, fighting with new resolve, after promising to be there for her, in more ways than either of them had imagined. Hoped for, but never believed would come to fruition. He knew it was okay; he would keep fighting for her, to keep her safe, to do what he couldn't do before. It didn't matter; claws, knives, words, reminders, anything that might have hurt her, he'd take. He'd promised that much. And that was only the minimum. He'd spent three years searching, trying to forget, trying to keep going until the day would come. Circles; he'd been pawing in circles for three years. Until she'd broken through and helped him. Brought him back to his senses and his full power. He'd fight until his last breath for her, and she knew it. Nothing would chain him down anymore and keep him from who he was, not with her support. He'd felt stronger than ever with her. She knew it, too. That just made it all the more better.

6. Monokuro no kiss- SID

They were both tired of it; hiding around in the moonlight. They wanted so long to be outright with it, about them, but something always held them back. For him, it was the past, for her, well, she wasn't quite sure what it was. The autumn always brought back painful memories for him, but she'd be there to help thaw away any pain and to provide him new memories…if you catch my drift. Though, she was quite cruel, despite her seen demeanor. She knew that she'd leave before he did; he didn't age while she did, yet she still toyed with his heart. And the worst part was that he let her; he couldn't' help it. Those nights were too much of a bait for him. He depended so much on her, a fact she was too happy to use against him. He didn't want it to end, he wanted her forever, no matter how twisted and cruel their love was. Love was love, despite the form it took for them, They wanted to stay like this, to have their night stay like this forever, to be shrouded in this air, to have time freeze in this moment. The moon, their only witness to everything that occurred under the stars, under the moonlight. Even if this was the last night, it'd be worth it. It always was.

7. The First One- Boys Like Girls

It always hurt when he dwelled on it too long. Of course,they'd both been prepared for it- no one could prevent the inevitable. He just thought it unfair that he'd be immortal while she had to age. They were right; the first one always hurt. The first love, the first broken heart. He'd been depressed for so long; like he was a fallen star again. He wouldn't have minded being banished again; as long as he could have disappeared with her. Years had passed since the day, but he still felt her; she'd never left him. And he wasn't to keen on replacing her; hadn't even made an effort to . Life felt like a chore without her spark; he was there still, but not there. Not completely, at least, not without her. It hurt so much; he missed her to the point of insanity. She changed him and he couldn't help her. She'd broken his heart, curse her, and he had to live with the pain. Sure, she probably dealt with it in the afterlife, but he was living in the now. Without her. She was the first one, and she was going to be the last one. The lion would never find another master like her. She'd tamed him and she was going to be the only who did.

8. Zero No Kotae- UVERWorld

The future, unforeseen for all, and the way it should have been, quite frankly. As long as they could face it together, then that would be fine; as long as their feelings weren't fake, they could make it. The only thing that mattered to both of them at the end of the road? Remembering the feeling of being loved. For him, remembering that someone had loved him no matter what had happened. For her, knowing that their love had or could surpass just about anything (even his corny little pick up lines) He'd been given an answer by the king, to continue on living, another life, reborn for her. Any regrets that he'd had, well, they were going to be fulfilled and lived through. He couldn't dwell on the past. He had a present and a future, all of which involved a certain Mage. As for her, she knew their time was limited because of her, which was why she'd live in right now with him, for as long as she had. Any problems he had because of his past, she'd go through with him, She knew that one day she'd be gone, but until then, she'd live life with him, her knight in shining armor. Or so he called himself. He was just a kitty-cat underneath it all.

9. Dance With the Devil- Breaking Benjamin

They were on really thin ice tonight. He couldn't do anything at the moment to save her. Nothing could really save her, not if the devil himself decided to come for her. They'd known it was coming, but…he didn't want it to come. She had brushed it off and told him it was fine, but he knew her well enough to see through her lies. They were scared, and he more so than he let on. He didn't know how to live anymore without her. Seeing her eyes, once so vibrant, deprived of life and cold when they met with his…it clenched his heart too much. There really was only one thing left that he had to do. And he was trying to put it off as much as he could; maybe, by some grace of god, she'd come back. If she held on long enough, maybe she'd become herself again. But he was only kidding himself, there was nothing that could be done for her. All he had to do was say it. That one word he'd been dreading. He didn't want to…but he had to. There was nothing left to do but say it. Goodbye.

10. Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou?- Toshiniki (Why Did I Fall in Love With You?)

The one constant thing in life was that nothing was constant. He'd thought that she'd always be by his side (he'd be by hers, no matter what), but it hadn't turned out like that. Ever since he saw her, he knew that it turn out bad for him, but he couldn't help. They say that you can't choose who you love and with him that turned out more true than he would care to admit. All he wanted was for her to be happy, even if it was with someone else. Today was her special day, even if it was with that guy…the one that wasn't him. Even if it meant that he wouldn't have her, if it made her happy, then he'd be fine with seeing them together. She was what mattered the most though. And he was naïve, thinking that they'd spend the rest of her life together. He was ageless, she was more or less human. No matter how hard it was for him, no matter how much suffering he was enduring on the inside, he'd go through it all for her. Love hurt and he could vouch for it, every time he saw her. But that didn't mean he'd forgive Grey.  
XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought song 10 was really fitting and yes, I am evil. Well, not me, but my iPod. Guess it was feeling angsty today XD But um, Nell really like Lucy with Grey too! But Leo comes first~  
Please leave reviews, comments, concerns and remember: flames are useless~  
-nell


End file.
